


Inquiries

by aizia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizia/pseuds/aizia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How are you, Angela?” Ana asked. She raised an eyebrow slyly. “Anyone special in your life?”</p>
<p>Angela paled, not expecting that question. “I… yes. You could say that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inquiries

 

Angela nursed a cup of herbal tea in her hands, staring at the tiled walls of the kitchen as she waited for drowsiness that wouldn’t come. Not even Fareeha’s arms or the lull of her heartbeat had been able to slow the chaotic jumble of thoughts in her mind. It happened occasionally, and she tried to make sure her partner didn’t lose sleep because of it.

Angela startled at the sound of a clinking mug. Realizing Ana was pulling up a chair next to her, Angela passed her the box of tea bags. The woman had rejoined Overwatch nearly a week ago, and Angela still hadn’t found time to have a proper conversation with her. She struggled to know where to start.

They sat in silence for a moment, tea seeping, until Angela ventured, “What’s it like to be back?”

“Oh… different but the same,” she said. “Not very profound.”

“No need to be this early in the morning,” Angela said. Ana smiled and took a sip of her tea.

“How are you, Angela?” she asked, a moment later. She raised an eyebrow slyly. “Anyone special in your life?”

Angela paled, not expecting that question. “I… yes. You could say that.”

“Who’s the lucky one?”

Angela thought of Fareeha, and felt herself calming instantly. Her soothing voice, her solid presence, her soft, clean scent…

“Daydreaming already,” Ana said, a ghost of a smirk on her lips. “Must be someone nice.”

“Fareeha and I are together,” Angela said quickly.

“I thought so.”

Angela was almost offended she had been seen through so easily. “I…”

“I’m very happy about you two, just so you know. I would tell you to take care of her, but I suppose that would be hypocritical of me. You already are, more so than I have been.”

“I would do anything for Fareeha,” Angela said quietly.

Ana gave her a strained smile. “Do me a favour and marry her someday. Somebody needs to settle down with that woman. She never would if she didn’t have a reason to.”

Angela blinked, and then nodded in understanding. Fareeha’s commitment to duty was her strongest asset and her greatest downfall. “I hope to.”

A pause, and Ana chuckled. “Fareeha was always so fond of you, even as a child. _Angela this, Angela that._ I could never quite tell if it was infatuation or just admiration. Perhaps both, come to think of it. The whole team seemed to know either way. Subtlety was never her strong suit.”

Images flashed in Angela’s mind of Fareeha flying in her bright blue Raptora suit, releasing loud, reverberating projectiles. Then to her charming attempts at flirtation. “Still isn’t,” Angela finished.

“Part of her appeal, I would think.” Ana finished the last of her tea and stretched as she stood up. “I’m off to bed,” she said, putting her dish in the sink. “Can’t stay up too late when you get to be my age.”

“Sleep well, Ana.”

“Good night, Angela,” she said. “I expect grandchildren.”

Angela choked on her tea.


End file.
